Conventionally, an electronic control device includes a fuse in case of a fault in the electronic control device. In an electronic control device in which small components are densely arranged, because a short-circuit current generated at a short-circuit fault in the small components does not reach a high current, it takes a long time to interrupt by the fuse. Especially when a large fuse is used for protecting a plurality of electronic control devices so as to reduce the number of fuses and a cost, it takes a longer time. Thus, temperatures of the components may be increased at an interruption and a voltage drop in a power supply wire and the like may be caused for a long time. In contrast, in a common wire, such as a power supply wire (e.g., a battery path and a ground path), that supplies electric power required for operating many circuits and many components mounted in accordance with advancement and diversification of electronic control, a relatively high current flows. Thus, an interrupting current of a large fuse disposed in a common wire path is further increased, and the electronic control device does not secure a sufficient interrupt performance at a short-circuit fault in each circuit or each component. The above-described issue becomes noticeable, for example, in an electronic control device for a vehicle used at a higher temperature and including many mounted devices.
JP-A-2007-311467 discloses a printed circuit board control device in which an interrupt wire is disposed in a power supply wire in each substrate. If an overcurrent flows, the interrupt wire melts and the power sully wire is interrupted in each substrate or each device.
On a substrate in which components are densely mounted, a component-mounted wire, such as a land, on which an electronic component is mounted, and a common wire shared by a plurality of electronic components including the electronic component are disposed adjacent to each other. Thus, when an interrupt wire is disposed in a wire coupling the component-mounted wire and the common wire, neat generated by an overcurrent at the interrupt wire is transmitted to the component-mounted wire and the common wire. Thus, a temperature rise of the interrupt wire may vary and an interrupt performance of the interrupt wire may be decreased. As examples of the decrease in the interrupt performance, a melting time and an interrupting current of the interrupt wire may vary or may increase.